Baby It's You
by emiilyjannne
Summary: PJ and Jo are kidnapped while on a search, with Jo’s quick thinking she realises how much she cares for him


Baby Its You!

Dedication: To my pals Sarah, Nyssa, Rob , Elle , Rhi and Manda thanks guys well girls.

Summary: PJ and Jo are kidnapped while on a search, with Jo's quick thinking she realises how much she cares for him. Watch out for the old characters who make a guessed appearance and the heelers quotes and my gal pals Sarah and Nys your quotey things will be here too. Lyrics By Delta Goodrem, John Farnham , JoJo and to my disgrace Guy Sebastian

Thursday 14th April 2005

"PJ…it's not fair Jonesy gets to go everywhere with you and he's male" Jo argued as per usual

"Jo….it's a male driven Job when males like young Evan and myself bond" PJ smiled

"you sexist pig PJ Hasham" Jo said

"sexy… well Jo thanks but your ummm not really my type" PJ said shockingly

"eww sexy YOU …no I said SEXIST" Jo yelled, just then the Boss walked into the station

"what the devil is going on here… a station debating team now have?" Tom asked and looked from Jo to PJ

"you wanna know what was going on Boss?" Jo asked cockeyed

"that would be nice" Tom said still looking from one to the other

"PJ won't let me go on ANY case with him because HE said it's a male libido driven JOB'' Jo told Tom flatly

"well then Parrish you're teamed up with PJ for a month see how you like it" Tom said smiling as PJ walked into his and Amy's office and slammed to door.

_We got two strong hearts  
We stick together like the honey and the bee  
You and me  
We got two strong hearts  
Reaching out forever like a river to the sea  
Running free_

"why did Tom have to team me up with HER out of all people?" PJ asked himself

'jeez we live together that's enough for me' PJ thought

Meanwhile outside……

"Tom had to put me on CI cases for a month………a month I can't last that that with Peej without fighting" Jo thought

"Hey Pazza…lunches are here" Jonesy yelled out to Jo who wasn't even listening ,

"what huh?" Jo asked cluelessly and didn't even realise Jonesy had used the nickname she hated so much,

"lunches Blondie…….Joey you who Joanna" PJ laughed at her when she finally realised what that had been saying.

On Patrol with PJ, she hardly spoke to him since the lunch incident,

"you gotta tell me if anything happens" PJ said

"well nothings to tell PJ" Jo told him

"c'mon Jo I know you too well" PJ laughed

"PJ…… just because we spent ONE night together doesn't mean anything's going to happen" Jo blurted out

"and why is this coming up again Jo" PJ asked integrating

"please tell I did not just say what I think I said?" Jo asked

"if you meant about what happened between us …..in that case yeah" PJ said with a weird tone in his voice, just then Lost Without You came on the radio and Jo started to sing along,

_All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie_

_How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side_

_If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do_

_...I'm lost without you_

I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you

I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you.

"what crap Jo" PJ said as the song ended

"what….its catchy" Jo said smiling

"yeah to people who are unloved" PJ said keeping his eyes on the target

"have you ever really listened to it……" Jo said as she was cut off by PJ running over to their man.

"Alright mate the flukes up…I'm Senior Detective……." PJ said cut off like Jo was

"PJ mate I know its you…its me Adam " Adam said as Jo finally got there

PJ looked at Jo in his serious look as if to say where were you?

"child lock was on" Jo laughed at the handsome stranger

"Peej…mate who is this" Adam said looking at Jo

"oh right yeah… Adam Cooper this is Jo Parrish" PJ introduced them

"she's going out with you isn't she cause you and Mags only ever went on cases together cause you two were going out" Adam said sadly

"No actually…PJ and myself only live and work together nothing else" Jo piped up

"live together that's a pretty big step in a relationship" Adam said

"no not like that mate… we live in my house with Ben Stewart" PJ said quickly

"Benny still is he?" Adam asked still looking at Jo

"yeah he is and I think Jo will still be there if you take your eyes off her" PJ joked

Jo walked back over to the boys who were still chatting

'worse than two women' Jo giggled to herself as she reached them

"what's up" PJ asked

"Tom was on the blower we have a new lead on the Hopkins case" Jo told him and the boys said their goodbye's and said they'd catch up at the pub

_It's a matter of time, it's a matter of fate, It's not a question of where or when or how close, you're gonna be mine, someday. It's a matter of time and it's an act of fate, It doesn't matter if it's now or later baby, coz you're gonna be mine, _

It's just a matter of time.

Please Tell me if you like or not coz I need ideas

Luv Emxo


End file.
